


When the cons outweigh the pros.

by sunwukonq



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cherry Tree, Comfort, Death, M/M, RWBY - Freeform, idk what else to put here lol, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwukonq/pseuds/sunwukonq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just an AU of vol3 chapter10/11 where Scarlet gets badly injured while riding the Ursa and only Sage is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the cons outweigh the pros.

Never of the two expected this when they decided to become hunters. Sometimes the pros outweigh the cons. But in this moment all Sage could think of was the cons.

Scarlet had been critically wounded. He was practically dying. The two were both attacked by an Ursa they were trying to ride, Scarlet got the worse of it. Being vulnerable, cold blooded members of the White Fang got to him, and attempted to murder him.

Sage was completely engulfed by rage, but he decided to stay by Scarlet. His partner, not just his team partner but romantic partner as well. Tears started to well in those golden eyes of his. Sage would be nothing if he didn't have his other half. He gently held Scarlet's head in his right hand, and the smaller one's hand in his other. Repeatedly kissing the red-head on the forehead, as if it would magically fix his wounds.

Thick, deep gashes in his stomach, a slash in one side and a bruise in the other. The blood matched his hair. Critical state. Help wasn't available at the moment other than basic first aid, which wouldn't do Scarlet much help anyways. Sage wore a few bruises, scrapes, and cuts. Nothing too serious. However he would gladly turn the tables here. Him being the wounded one and Scarlet only having few injuries.

Scarlet opened his emerald eyes, only to look up and see his boyfriend sobbing over him.  
"I'm not dead, you know.." he rasped out "..bloody tosser got me good though.." his eyes slowly blinking. Sage just sat there, on his scraped and bloody knees crying. There was no way that Scarlet could survive this, right?  
"Don't cry over me, you twat.." Scarlet choked out, grinning. His little joke didn't seem to work though, as Sage seemed to just began to sob harder. Scarlet weakly removed his pale hand from Sage's, and lifted it to wipe the other boys tears away. Grabbing it softy, Sage pressed the hand into his face and held it there.

Eventually Sage picked Scarlet up and cradled him, gently, softly, lovingly. He didn't care that his clothes would stain. He planned to do this until ships that could help them arrived, Scarlet coughed and spluttered repeatedly, quickly falling unconscious, muttering out a hoarse 'I love you, Sage..' before passing out. Now that Scarlet was passed out, Sage could go get help, find his team mates, be able to aid to Scarlet without causing him masses of pain.

Yet he couldn't. He was frozen in place. Eyes wide and mouth open. Silently staring down at Scarlet, holding his hand, rubbing circles and other patterns into it. Tears silently and slowly falling.

This entire situation situation seemed hopeless. Cons outweighing the pros.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1am on my phone so sorry about spelling mistakes, etc,
> 
> Hope u enjoyed the suffering


End file.
